


Cambiaste Todo Desde Esa Noche

by NovaStrike_Prime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStrike_Prime/pseuds/NovaStrike_Prime
Summary: En una noche de lluvia conocerá a un organismo robótico llamado Ratchet, al cual ayudará para encontrar el AllSpark, teniendo aventuras con este, y conociendo a los demás de su raza. Llevando así, a enamorarse no solo del médico sino también del líder Autobot.Un amor que florece en medio de una guerra, entre dos facciones de un planeta extinto.
Relationships: Barricade/Soundwave, Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky, Ratchet/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 19





	Cambiaste Todo Desde Esa Noche

California, Jueves 6 de Septiembre del 2.007

Era una noche lluviosa ese seis de Septiembre, un chico castaño miraba por su ventana disfrutando de aquel clima, pensaba en su padre que en esos momentos estaba en Qatar, ¿estaría bien?. Esperaba que lo esté, quería volver a verlo con vida y no en un ataúd como muchos militares llegaban a casa. 

¿Pero quién era este chico?, su nombre es Samuel James Lennox hijo adoptivo de William Lennox, había perdido a sus padres a la tierna edad de tres años por lo que no los recordaba, al único que conocía y quería como padre era el hombre de 28 años que estaba en la base de SOCCENT. Su padre solo tenía 15 años cuando se hizo cargo de él, fue una fuerza divina la que lo ayudó o eso siempre dijo su padre, a Sam no le importaba mucho lo que realmente sucedió, lo que si sabía era que no estaba en un orfanato, que tenía un gran padre que pese a todo pronóstico supo cómo ser padre, estudiar, conseguir una novia y enlistarse en el ejército. Al principio sí tuvo miedo, era muy pequeño en ese tiempo no quería que alejen a su papá de él pero nada pudo hacer, no todo fue malo ya que aunque por llamada telefónica su padre seguía enseñándole a ser hombre, guiándo a su hijo desde lejos, sin importar si estaba cansado, triste, feliz, tenía y lo había hecho de una manera excepcional. 

Un suspiro salió de los labios del adolescente de 16 años, girando su cabeza hacia la pared que estába frente a su cama viendo todos los trofeos, medallas, diplomas, que estaban en ella, había algunas que eran de su padre del ejército, las cuales coloco ahí, para afirmar a sus amigos, quizá novia (en un futuro), que mientras su padre se ganaba aquellas medallas le había ayudado a crecer. Sam es muy inteligente, aunque parlanchín cuando está nervioso, había ganado cada medalla, diploma, trofeo y condecoración que estaba en aquella pared por sus propios medios, siempre destacando entre todos, a sus 16 años estaba cursando el último año de preparatoria, podría haber terminado sus estudios secundarios a los 14 años, pero quiso por lo menos disfrutar un poco de sus años de colegio poco tiempo para terminar el ciclo escolar ya estaba buscando una universidad. Le gustaba la medicina, pero también le encantaban la robótica y la cibernética, aún no se desidia. 

Un estruendo le hizo girar su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana, su primer reacción al ver aquello fue sorpresa, que luego se convirtió en miedo, transmutando a preocupación esa imagen le hizo saltar de donde estaba, corriendo hacia el pasillo y escaleras abajo. ¿Pero que vio el adolescente?, había visto como un robot gigante chocaba contra el barro y no podía levantarse, además de notarse desorientado. Samuel corrió hasta la calle sin mirar atrás y sin que le importara estar mojado. 

\-- ¡Oye! - lo primero que vio ante sí fue al robot, y lo segundo que vio fue un cañón, algo que hizo saltar al humano pero igual se calmó, levantando sus manos -- ¡Vamos no te haré daño, baja el arma! - sabía que aquello era un arma, dio un paso tentativamente hacia el robot, este aún le miraba escaneandole hasta que bajo el arma, o en todo caso la volvió a esconder. Eso sorprendió al adolescente. 

\-- Humano... - el robot no sabía cómo seguir hablando, no por que no podía, sino por qué no sabía que decirle al chico humano, que tendría 16 años, por lo que sus escáneres y la red global le decían. 

\-- Ven necesitas secarte - se había encontrado con un robot gigante, y lo invitaba a entrar al granero para poder secarlo, eso ya era extraño en él. Comenzó a caminar hacia el granero en cuestión, que le serviría al robot para refugiarse de la lluvia y secarse como había dicho. Escucho pasos detrás suyo y sintió como la tierra cerca de él temblaba un poco por el peso de aquel ser, extraterrestre por lo que sabía, ya que los humanos solo podían soñar en crear tecnología así. 

Había considerado seguir al humano, ya que este lo invitaba a quedarse en un lugar cálido para poder secarse y refugiarse, no le iba a decir que no, estando ya tan asustado. El adolescente se paró frente a las grandes puertas del granero abriendo estás, entro dentro mirando alrededor buscando un lugar donde el robot se podía sentar, ya que parado no creía que podría estar. En tanto hacia eso, el robot verde y rojo entraba en el granero agachado, cuidando de no romper nada en su camino. 

\-- Aquí ven - llamo el humano, marcando el lugar donde se podría sentar. 

Así lo hizo, sentándose en aquel lugar miraba como el humano buscaba entre los estantes de aquel granero algo para secarlo, agradecía aquel gesto ya que el agua estaba muy fría, y podría causarle muchos daños a su sistema. 

Sam al encontrar algunas toallas, que aunque viejas estaban en una caja y lavadas, se acercó al extraterrestre, mirándole desde abajo y viendo cómo podría hacer aquello, hasta que encontró que podría sentarse en sus grandes manos para comenzar a secarlo. 

\-- Mmhh... ¿Podrías levantarme en tu mano? - señaló a la gran mano negra con algunas partes de metal verde neon. 

\-- Si... - bajo su mano para que el humano se siente en su palma, notando que este no le tenía miedo alguno, eso era muy bueno si se lo preguntaban. Ratchet aunque gruñón, también era muy sensible, y cada que alguna especie corría de él se sentía muy mal llegaba a deprimirse en muchas ocasiones. 

\-- Gracias, Soy Sam.. ¿como te llamas? - haciendo esa pequeña pregunta se sentó en la mano del Autobot, comenzando a secarlo donde lo dejaban, y hacia un gran trabajo al hacerlo con mucho cuidado, sin usar mucha fuerza en esto. 

Sam pedía saber su designación, tenía órdenes explícitas de no decirle esa información a ninguna especie, pero algo dentro de él le decía que podría confiar en el humano por lo que acepto darle aquella información. -- Gustó en conocerte Sam, Mí designación es Ratchet, soy un organismo robótico autónomo del planeta Cybertron - podía sentir con que cuidado Sam lo secaba, el mismo guiaba al humano para que pudiera secar donde realmente podría causar una falla en el sistema, como por ejemplo sobre su cámara de chispa en el pecho, o sus hombros. 

Escuchar aquella voz nuevamente hizo que Sam tiemble sobre la mano de Ratchet, tuvo que concentrase para seguir secando, siguiendo las indicaciones silenciosas de Ratchet. -- ¿Donde aprendiste a hablar mí idioma? - pregunto al momento de encontrase con las ópticas de Ratchet, secando estás con cuidado subiendo un poco hasta lo que sería su frente y luego la parte superior de la cabeza, unos minutos más le faltaban para acabar. 

\-- Aprendi a través de la red - respondió con total calma, inspeccionando al humano que estaba mojado y frío sobre su servo, sus escáneres le decían que si seguía mojado era muy probable que tuviera gripe por unos días. -- Debes ir a secarte, no es bueno que un humano pase tanto tiempo mojado - no importaba si se trataba de un humano, de un animal, Ratchet seguía siendo médico. 

¡Oh claro! Fue muy tonto preguntar eso, era claro que un robot alienígena súper avanzado podría tener acceso al internet de la tierra para poder saber de toda la humanidad. Termino de secar la última porción de lo que supone es la armadura, le encantaba el color que tenía, era llamativo y en cierta forma gritaba el nombre de aquel bot. ¿Estaba mojado? fue ahí que noto que realmente lo estaba y si no seguía las órdenes de lo que supuso Ratchet era un médico, se iba a enfermar, solo asintió tirando las toallas mojadas a una pila de ropa que luego tendría que lavar, sin que Sarah se enteré. 

Pensar en Sarah trajo otro problema más a su cabeza, tendría que esconder a este robot gigante de ella, de Annabelle y claro de su novio Trent. Ninguno de ellos debía saber, y muchos menos el ejército de los Estados Unidos, por muy leal que sea a su país, no quería que le hagan daño a Ratchet ya estaba muy asustado, el saber que lo habían entregado para que le hagan pruebas quizá podría causar grandes traumas en aquel médico. En lo que pensaba no había notado que Ratchet lo había bajado al suelo, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso de paja salió de su trance, mirando hacia arriba para poder cer la cara de Ratchet. 

\-- Mira voy a ayudarte en lo que desees, solo debes esconderte de Sarah y Annabelle, no creo que mí madre adoptiva ni mí hermana de solo cuatro meses les guste saber que hay un robot alienígena en mí lugar de trabajo - luego de decir eso se fue hacia su mesa de trabajo, tomando una caja que claramente no quería que Ratchet tocará, ya que está contenía varios explosivos los cuales le harían mucho mal a la armadura del Mech. 

El oficial médico Autobot, tenía una misión pero no podía decirle que no a la ayuda que le brindaban y aún más por que el menor no había llamado al ejército, eso lo agradecía ya que no sabía que le harían aquellos humanos, pudo correr de ellos y era claro que no podrían encontrarlo no en aquel granero. -- Lo entiendo Sam, esconderme de las dos humanas.... ¿Spike? - el nombre en la caja le sorprendió, por lo que hizo un escaneo de la caja quedando sorprendido al saber que un adolescente humano tenía en su poder explosivos que podrían destruir cinco kilómetros a la redonda y sin miedo alguno tomaba la caja apartandola de la mesa de trabajo, ahí noto las armas que estaban en la repisa sobre la mesa y los planos que estaban apilados, y en orden.

\- ¿Que? - le extrañó mucho la pregunta pero al bajar la cabeza vio la caja, tenía su nombre clave, esto fue hecho por él secretario Keller, la razón a esto era muy clara. Era hijo de un capitán que trabajaba para el ejército de los Estados Unidos, el presidente tenía todos los nombres de todos los hombres y mujeres que trabajan en el ejército así también como el de sus hijos, sabría quien era él, además si se sabía su nombre, y apellido sabrían que solo tenía 16 años lo que llevaría a la histeria de todos los altos mandos, así como también de quienes ocupaban las armas de fuego, explosivos que creaba. 

\-- Ratchet este es mí nombre clave, me lo dieron ya que no sería muy aceptado por el ejército y toda la fuerza policial del país saber que un chico de solo 16 años crea sus armas - su seriedad al hablar del tema opaco completamente la personalidad alocada de Sam, ese era su trabajo desde hace dos años, justo él mismo tiempo en el cual comenzó su relación con su primer y único novio hasta el momento. Trent lo había apoyado en todo lo que hacía, pero siempre tenía miedo de que su Sam quedase en una explosión o al disparar un prototipo la bala saliera mal y lastimara a Sam, era claro que el castaño y el chico rudo se preocupaban por el otro, aunque no lo demostraban en la escuela. 

El CMO Autobot lo pensó por unos astrosegundos llegó a la conclusión de que el menor tenía razón, ningún humano estaría contento de saber eso, en su planeta algo como eso sería considerado maltrato a un Sparkling. -- Lo entiendo Sam... Mmh ¿tendrías algunas herramientas que podría ocupar? - en ese momento de calma se dio cuenta del dolor punzante en su rodilla, notando claramente que está estaba dañada, era un Mech viejo por lo tanto esto tendía a suceder con más frecuencia que antes. 

\-- Están en aquellas cajas - señaló las cajas que estaban cerca de la entrada al lado derecho, estás tenían un color negro que tenían insignias del ejército de los Estados Unidos. En aquellas cajas había toda clase de herramientas, tanto para mecánica como para la fabricación de armas, al lado de estas dos cajas rojas estaban colocadas cada una lejos de la otra, ya que estás contenían explosivos los cuales Sam ocupaba para crear las granadas, y bombas que entregaba mensualmente a los altos mandos en el gobierno los cuales lo repartían entre las distintas áreas del ejército estadounidense. 

Ratchet fijó sus ópticas en las cajas señaladas por el humano al cual comenzaba a tomar cariño, con solo haberlo conocido hace como mínimo un ciclo humano -- Te lo agradezco. Es mejor que vayas a secarte Samuel - no fue una sugerencia, fue una orden, estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo con sus cuatro espumosos si lo hacía nuevamente era por que para él, Samuel es un Espumoso. El menor no objeto aquello, dando buenas noches salió del granero, eso sí se perdió de algo muy importante que en un futuro cercano podría apreciar en todo su esplendor. 

En el granero solo quedo Ratchet, el cual para poder arreglarse a si mismo tuvo que activar el protocolo de Holoforma, frente a su gran cuerpo mecánico una mujer hizo arte de aparición, sus cabellos hasta la cintura de un color verde lima con algunas líneas rojas, caían como una cascada sobre la bata de médico blanca que llevaba la cual tenía el logo rojo característico de los Autobot y otro logo que lo demostraba como compañero de chispa del Prime actual, sus rasgos eran finos, sus ojos azules y unos labios llenos pintados de rosa completaban la belleza exterior de la mujer, aparentaba estar entre los 37 o 38 años, aunque no se notaba los signos de esa edad en ella pues su piel carecía de arrugas. Bajo la bata llevaba una blusa blanca con algunos adornos tejidos (glifos), pantalones formales de color negro, y unos zapatos sin mucho tacón de color negro, su altura estaba en el metro setenta y nueve o ochenta, claramente era una mujer alta con rasgos finos de la realeza junto a una expresión severa en sus rasgos los cuales sus ojos azules no mostraban ya que en estos se podía ver el cariño y amor que ella intentaba esconder. 

La bella mujer comenzó a trabajar con la articulación de la rodilla, haciéndolo de manera eficiente, le tomó dos horas humanas acabar, pero lo había logrado además había limpiado toda la zona dejando está sin residuos de metal cicatrizado. Por otro lado, en su cuarto Sam estaba hablando por videollamada con su padre que no estaba muy contento con que sus dos princesas no estén en la granja, claro le costó un poco hacer entender a su padre que sucedía, y mientras lo hacía le pegaba algunas ojeadas a lo que podía ver ya que conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que siempre quería ser el héroe y salía muy lastimado de sus misiones. Una hora después la charla acabado y el humano pudo descansar con tranquilidad sabiendo que tendría alguien que podría cuidarlo si sucedía algo malo.

••••

New York City, Viernes 7 de Septiembre del 2.007

Frente a uno de los lujosos edificios de departamentos, se encontraba estacionado un patrullero de policía, el ocupante de este estaba esperando a su carga humana, el niño que lo había encontrado y arreglado cuando cayó en la tierra. A su lado se encontraba su hijo menor Frenzy, estaba muy contento de poder volver a ver a su novio, ya que habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, el trabajo del chico y su universidad hacían que las cosas entre cassette y su novio fueran un poco difíciles de sobrellevar, tanto en tiempo como en lugar. Esto no era un gran impedimento, ya que siempre se llamaban o se enviaban mensajes, el humano Alessandro amaba demasiado a su "pequeña cosa alienígena" como llamaba de cariño a Frenzy. 

Por la puerta del edificio salió un chico de 1,97 de altura, cabellos negros con algunas luces azules, ojos de un profundo gris metálico, piel blanca el chico solo tenía 17 años, estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca con el logo de la banda Sonata Arctica, chaqueta azul, jeans azules y unas zapatillas deportivas con suela blanca y la tela azul, llevaba una mochila negra colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Al ver la patrulla con calma se acercó a esta, al estar a un lado, de las puertas traseras acarició el techo de la patrulla. 

\-- Buenos días Oficial Cade' - su voz de un rico barítono se escuchó en ese momento, la puerta se abrió para él, entro a la patrulla sentándose en medio de los asientos traseros. Al momento de que la puerta se cerró, los vidrios polarizados no podrían mostrar lo que sucedía dentro del vehículo, antes de que volviese a hablar sintió como algo se le lanzaba a los brazos, bajando su cabeza encontró a Frenzy mirándole con sus grandes ópticas azules. -- Buenos días a ti también cariño - dejó un beso en la boca metálica del cassette, sin tener miedo del arma que le apuntaba a la cabeza. 

\-- Alessandro sabes mí regla - gruñó el hombre que aparentaba tener 32 años humanos, cabello castaño con algunas luces blancas y azules, ojos completamente rojos, piel de tono claro, barba en candado bien cuidada. El arma aún seguía en sus manos, no le gustaba que aquel humano se dé esa clase de lujos con su espumoso más pequeño, era un Sire muy protector, y más si se trataba de sus dos últimas creaciones ya que eran Transportistas, podría no ser celoso y posesivo si el joven era un humano, pero este tenía la particularidad de tener un Spark, como todos los Cybertronianos. 

\-- Lo sé, solo no me puedo aguantar - no tenía miedo al arma que le apuntaba el enojado hijo del Prime, sabía a ciencia a cierta que jamás iba a apretar el gatillo, le tenía mucho respeto por lo que había hecho por los dos. En sus brazos, el cassette platinado miraba a su padre, con sus brazos rodeando el torso musculoso del adolescente, el tampoco le temía a su padre ya que este conocía muy bien a su Sire, pues este fue el único quien lo crío, protegió y amó, por la razón de que su Transportista jamás lo quiso. 

\-- Aguantate - le gruñó sin muchos ánimos, para ese día tenían un viaje programado hacia California del norte, se suponía había solo Decepticons en ese planeta al cual llamaban tierra, pero no era así, acababa de sentir el link con su Transportista la noche anterior, pudo sentir su temor, su desconcierto y claro su cariño, lo último le dió a entender claramente que su Transportista se había encariñado de un humano, le fue imposible no darse cuenta que era muy igual a Ratchet en ese tema, pues el chico sentado en la parte de atrás corroboraba aquello. Luego de ver que sus tripulantes estaban cómodos el motor cobró "vida", y para hacer más creíble su actuación ante los humanos el Holoformo comenzó a conducir tranquilamente, en unos treinta minutos estaban en el puente pasando New York para poder tomar la carretera que los llevaría a California, estaba muy inquieto desde hace más de 8 milenios que no había visto a su madre, o escuchado de sus hermanos menores, más específicamente de su gemelo de chispa. 

Las horas se hicieron eternas, tanto para el humano como para los dos Cybertronianos, habían parado a las 1200 horas para que el humano pudiera comer, en ese momento Frenzy activo su Holoforma, era un chico que aparentaba tener 15 años humanos, su cabello era de un tono plata brillante, ojos azules, piel blanca con facciones que le hacían pasar por una chica. Al momento de entrar en la cafetería este había tomado la mano de su novio, en todo momento de la comida habían hablado, se habían dado besos y cariños, algo que ponía a algunas de las chicas celosas solo por qué el chico lindo tuviera un novio mirándose muy enamorados los dos. Lo que nadie sabía era que Alessandro esperaba poder llegar a su destino para pedirle matrimonio a Frenzy, el sabía que eran destinados, quería estar con el pequeño cassette y hacerle muy feliz todos los años que pudiese alcanzar. 

En ese momento eran las 2159 horas, estaban en una ciudad de California, la que supuso era el lugar que Barricade los llevaba, en el camino habían hablado de muchas cosas, además de que el humano recibió ayuda por parte del espía Decepticon, agradecía mucho la ayuda ya que hacer el nuevo sistema de defensa para los Estados Unidos era complicado aún más era la red del ejército, el congreso y demás. Lo nuevo que había aprendido lo iba a aplicar a la programación, tenía que ser perfecto pues Barricade le había dicho que contra los Decepticons y más contra su compañero de Spark Soundwave, debía haber un sistema defensivo muy bueno, que le costase por lo menos diez minutos entrar al sistema con todos los corta fuegos y virus del sistema que se tenían que pasar, había tomado todo lo dicho por el príncipe y lo había implementado todo en su laptop trabajaría en eso cuando ente buena conexión con el satélite del gobierno.

Pararon frente a un hotel, a Alessandro no le costó mucho conseguir una habitación para él, y para sus dos "acompañantes", por esa noche se quedarían ahí, en la mañana era claro que buscarían la señal del que supuso era un amigo de Barricade, esperaba que no fuera un Decepticon, ya que le habían comentado de ellos, muchas ganas de conocer a uno no tenía eso era claro. Esa noche el cassette se recargo en los brazos de su pareja, algo que hizo muy feliz al adolescente humano pero enojo a su padre. 

••••

California Viernes 7 de Septiembre del 2.007. 

Para Sam había sido un despertar distinto, ese día no recibió una llamada de su novio, ni llamada de Sarah, lo de su novio fue extraño al principio, supuso que estaba dormido ya que el fortachón acostumbraba a hacer eso hasta que lleguen solo diez minutos antes de llegar a clases. El olor a comida le hizo levantarse de un salto, solo en pantalón de pijama salió hacia la cocina, al llegar a la entrada de esta noto a una mujer de cabellos verdes cocinando, llevaba una blusa azul, unos pantalones deportivos negros y unas zapatillas blancas, pudo notar en una de las sillas de la cocina una bata de médico. Extrañado por aquello, solo le ocurrió un nombre que decir en ese momento. 

\-- ¿Ratchet? - se suponía que Ratchet tenía cuerpo masculino, y voz masculina, ¿pero por qué una mujer estaba en su cocina?, Le reconoció por el cabello que tenía el mismo color que la Hummer de rescate. 

La mujer se dio la vuelta sonriendo tranquilamente, esa mañana había sido una de las mejores mañanas para ella, estaba contenta no solo por encontrar a alguien que le haya ayudado aunque sea un poco, sino por qué recibió una señal de uno de sus espumosos, el más grande de todos de hecho. -- Si Sam, soy yo - respondió tranquilamente la hermosa mujer, volviendo a darse la vuelta para acabar de cocinar, ya solo le faltaban algunos segundos o eso era lo que decía la receta e internet de aquellas comidas humanas. Tal como pensaba en segundos tomo el plato y dejó los huevos en este, junto a algo de tocino, en la mesa había ya un plato lleno de panqueques junto a un bote de Nutella para un pequeño postre luego del desayuno. Dejó el plato en la mesa, junto a los cubiertos, fue en busca del café para Samuel contenta de que había hecho algo humano, para el joven que la ayudo la noche anterior.

\-- El desayuno está listo - invito al humano a probar su comida, esperaba que está sepa tan bien como el energon destilado creado por sus propios servos para sus compañeros los Autobots. 

Sam confiando en ella se sentó, dando el primero bocado a su desayuno, este le supo a gloria, quería preguntarle de donde un Mech alienígena sabía cocinar comida humana, es más quería saber por qué conocía cada término de su raza, siendo que ella no se los dijo. Unos veinte minutos después había acabado con todo el desayuno dispuesto en la mesa, se levantó contento tirándose a los brazos de la mujer frente suyo. 

\-- ¡Cocinas muy bien, Ratchet! - dejó un beso inocente en la mejilla de la mujer, segundos después se dispuso a caminar hacia su habitación, en la cual recogió su mochila. Él jamás se dio cuenta, del sonrojo en la cara de aquella hermosa mujer, que con una gran sonrisa ahora tímida comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. 

Justo cuando ella estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta principal, el menor bajaba contento, ella supuso que tenía clases, algo humano, bueno realmente era algo universal. Habían tantas similitudes entre su raza y la raza humana, tantas que abruman en gran manera al médico principal de los Autobots. 

\-- Sam, te llevaré a clases - abrió la puerta dejando ver al humano la Hummer aparcada frente a la casa, estaba reluciente, y es que claro a Ratchet le gustaba siempre lucir limpio, pulido y como si se hubiera pintado hace solo unos nanokliks. 

Sam sorprendido aceptó la oferta, la cual sonó más como una orden, a la cual siempre diría SI, de manera eufórica. No han pasado 24 horas aún, y ya se había encariñado demasiado con Ratchet, suponía que se mostraba como mujer ante él por una razón, quería saber cuál era, le gustaría conocer al Ratchet hombre, en ¿como le dijo su mente que era lo que hacía? ¡Oh claro! ¡Holoforma!. 

Tendría que hablar seriamente, con Ratchet después de clases. 

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que al momento de sentir una sacudida brusca por fin logro salir de su estopor, dándose cuenta de manera inmediata que habían llegado a su colegio, Ratchet a su lado le estaba diciendo algo que no llego a escuchar bien, ya que había abierto la puerta saliendo de la cabina posteriormente. Solo la saludo corriendo dentro del establecimiento, buscando a quien tanto amaba, necesitaba por lo menos decirle a Trent lo que había descubierto, suponía que a su novio le gustaría mucho. 

•••• 

Por más que lo busco, durante horas no lo encontró, triste después de clases Sam se sentó en el asiento de acompañante, sin mirar a la rubia que conducía, tomó su celular, enviando un mensaje a su padre, sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta, como siempre. Eso lo hizo sentirse muy miserable ¿de que servía ser inteligente, ayudar al ejército, encontrar a un extraterrestre, si tú novio no está para ti, ni tu padre para ti?, suponía que volvería a entrar en depresión, era un chico que aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, necesitaba atención. 

Ratchet noto esto, por lo que con el amor de Transportista que tenía, atrajo a Sam hacia su pecho dejando que descanse su cabeza en este, había cambiado su forma, por mucho que le gustaba ser mujer sabía que eso no iba con él. Su nueva forma tenía cabello rubio espeso con uno de los peinados de moda en la tierra, ojos azules metálicos, piel unos tonos más blanca que la de Sam, una barba de dos días bien cuidada, llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones vaqueros negros que acentuaban sus caderas, muslos y tibia. De zapatos, tenía unas zapatillas deportivas con suela blanca y tela azul oscura casi negra, sobre su camisa azul llevaba la bata de médico, completando su atuendo con el estetoscopio. No estaba demás, decir que a Ratchet le gustaba como se veía. 

Sam al sentirse recostado sobre un cuerpo musculoso, se sobresalto levantando su cabeza tan rápido que se escuchó el sonido de las vértebras de su cuello las cuales se quejaron del duro trato, la imagen que le dio la nueva Holoforma de Ratchet lo hizo sonrojarse teniendo que toser para poder esconder ese color rojo en sus mejillas. Su mano dejó caer su celular, no se había dado cuenta de ello ya que estaba absorto en el bello rostro que tenía frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta su mano subió por el cuerpo de Ratchet, para acariciarle la mejilla. 

\-- Eres... Te... Te vez hermoso... - Sabía quién era, podía sentir su campo, su energía, era Ratchet sin duda, y lo confirmo la sonrisa que este le estaba dando. 

\-- Te lo agradezco Sammy - Ratchet aunque era nuevo en esto de conocer a la humanidad, sabía que había un lenguaje universal, el cual era el sexo y las feromonas del chico le dieron a entender que estaba pensando en aparearse con él. Lo haría, si es que no amará tanto a su SparkMate o Cunjunx Endura. 

Algo era seguro, su Spark comenzaba a sentir algo por Sam. Esto le daba un miedo terrible. 

Sam se sentó derecho, dejando que Ratchet comenzaba a manejar, en la marcha se fue dando cuenta que habían elegido un lugar distinto al que ir, ya que habían pasado los límites de la ciudad, y se dirigían hacia la ciudad vecina, podía notar a Ratchet muy nervioso pero a la vez feliz. Pregunto no piensen que no lo hizo, fueron varias veces pero siempre tenía la misma respuesta por parte del mayor "Es alguien importante Sam" sin darse cuenta del enojo, se había dormido contra el asiento, con sus piernas sobre el tablero. 

Al llegar a su destino, Ratchet no despertó a Sam, salió de la cabina dirigiéndose hacia un automóvil policial, acariciando el capó de este, una pequeña evaluación le dijo que estaba bien. Detrás suyo un hombre castaño le estaba apuntando con un arma, tenía los ojos rojos con una ligera tonalidad amarilla en ellos, que los hacían brillar como el atardecer. 

\-- Baja el arma, Barricade soy yo. Carrier - no necesitaba darse la vuelta, sabía que tenía un arma dirigida hacia donde estaba su chispa, pero aún así se dio la vuelta, viendo al hombre frente suyo, era tan hermoso en Holoforma como en Mech, su primera creación, su más grande amor, claro que amaba a todas sus chispas con todo el amor que tenía en su propia Spark, pero aquel espía era especial para Ratchet en muchos sentidos. -- ¿No vas a abrazarme? - abrió sus brazos para el contrario, sonriéndole de manera maternal. 

Barricade bajo su arma al saber que era su Carrier, lo que le sorprendió fue su forma, era más su trasnportista se veía muy bien en estándares humanos. Al escuchar la pregunta no pudo más que acercarse y abrazarlo, escondiendo su cabeza bajo la barbilla del médico, que claramente era más alto que él con 1,95 metros, mientras Barricade tenía 1,80. Esto hacia que fuera más fácil aquel abrazo, el olerlo de nuevo, el sentir su campo y su Spark, hizo que Barricade comenzará a llorar como un pequeño Sparkling que se golpea con un cubo de energon al intentar beber de este. 

Ambos estaban tan tranquilos, disfrutando de su abrazo, que no notaron a los dos humanos y al cassette que se acercaban a ellos, cada uno con un arma en sus manos, por mucho que parecían normales no lo eran. Sam siempre llevaba un arma, Frenzy estaba equipado con ellas, y Alessandro llevaba el arma que portaba por órdenes de su padre. 

\-- ¡Aléjate de él!/ ¿¡Quien es!? - tres voces conjuntas se escucharon, exaltando a los dos extraterrestres que se alejaron sorprendidos. 

\-- Sam... 

\-- Aless, Zy.... 

Ambos no sabían que decir........... 

Continuará ..... 

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
... Si les gusta esta idea, les agradecería un voto.   
De ante mano, les diré que podré tardar meses en publicar o días. Soy tan irregular con esto de escribir.. así que tengan paciencia a este escritor. 

#Alexis_Lian_Reyes.


End file.
